1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic fueling system, and more specifically to an automatic fueling system by which all the steps of the fueling operation including the insertion of a fueling nozzle to a fueling port of an automobile, the fuel-sort discrimination and the suspension of fueling at a required fueling level are carried out without a manual operation of fueling nozzles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In a recent gas station, many efforts have been made to reduce the cost for fueling, for instance by producing a semi-automatic fueling system, thereby eliminating the number of fueling operators.
For example, there has been disclosed as Kokoku Publication 2 (1990)-12840 a fueling system wherein a fueling nozzle is automatically inserted to a fueling port of an automobile to be fueled. Furthermore, fueling systems are reported which have fuel-sort discrimination units for preventing from dispensing different sorts of fuel from the ones in fuel tanks in cars as disclosed in Japanese Kokai Publications 6 (1994)-115598 and 8 (1996)-169498, fueling systems which automatically dispense fuel to automobiles to the full-tank level thereof by the provision of full-tank fueling units as disclosed in Japanese Kokai Publications 58 (1983)-41095 and 63 (1988)-125196.
All of the above-mentioned fueling systems are effectively used with a minimum number of fueling operators, although there is no fueling system reported which is completely automatic and with which the fueling operation is safely carried out only by a customer with inputting some signal to the fueling system.